dbz_dragon_ball_heroes_eene_z_fighters_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
COREY
The youngest of the cousin trio, Corey spent the first six years of his life not knowing of his heritage. This is probably because he had an older sister who grew up much like Corey did, only in a more...forgiving time. They did it in a failed attempt to protect him. When he went to school, much like Goku Jr. before him, he was bullied by a local posse. However, it wasn't necessarily because he was weak: as a five-year-old, he had a power level of 42; but that was untapped, partly due to his lack of knowledge on this matter. Every day, they would beat him up, grab his tail, and do other mean things to him. This had placed quite a b ]urden on the young Saiyan, but he had a few friends who helped him through this. Even so, it left mental scars in his mind. Every night, he would wonder why he was different, what he really was, and why his anger burned like a thousand suns. When he was six, he was out sparring with his cousins, Drew and Zach. Drew had been the one to spar with Corey, whose power level had barely grown from 42 to 63. However, he was strong enough that at one point, Drew forgot to hold back. The anger that resulted for Corey caused him to fire a subconscious Ki blast at his cousin, stunning all present. It was here, Corey's parents realized two things: one, they should have told their son about what he was; two, if they hadn't let him spar, they wouldn't have to tell him now. For the next year, Corey spent life fearing his power inside, after he saw what his anger had done to Drew, his Saiyan cousin. He trained under Drew's wing, which is where he learned his signature technique, the Kamehameha. When the School Wars broke out, everything changed for him. It was a condition similiar to that of Ruldolph (SSJ7G footnote: 'Tis the season) in his own life: at first, everyone picked on him because he was different, with only a few sympathizing with him, but when they realized he was among the last hope option, he was viewed in a much brighter light. MEETING THE EDS After the war, he went on a training trip, taking with him a weighted cape. It was here his power really grew. As he finally arrived, he met the three Eds. They had been sentenced to the Urban Rangers' "Walk of Shame". However, his power sense kicked in. Rolf's power was high, but the Eds' powers indicated power yet untapped. Upon their tail regrowth the following day, he knew then and there they were just like him; their heritage hidden from them, being abused (though he also knew that some of it was rightly justified), and unknowing of their inner strength. It only came out when they were angry, he observed. When they were scared, their power levels only dropped. He had introduced himself, where they recognized him as one of the boys that helped to win the School Wars. He trained them, though they were reluctant to do so. He taught them how to fly and shoot basic Ki blasts. And yet, they still disbelieved. Right up until the start of Episode 1 did he attempt to convince them with little luck. The Heritage Saga During the Heritage Saga, Corey and Drew trained the Eds. He and Drew spent the first few episodes trying to convince the Eds of their Saiyan Heritage, after Corey felt the deep power within them. He learned Kaio-Ken from Goku, just like the rest of the E-Team. During Episode 11, Corey (along with the others) fought valiently against Power Prof. But soon found himself out matched. After Power Prof used his super form, Corey and Drew used the power of Kaio-Ken X20. But they were soon defeated. But after the world (Exept for Townsville, with the Mayor being brain washed into thinking the E-Team was evil; and saying "Don't give a bit of power to those saiyan rats!" (Not what he actualy said). Then, using the Kaio-Ken X12 to attack; beating Power Prof with shere force. But soon, after Power Prof used the "Revenge Death Ball" to attack and destroy Corey and Drew. But with the Cousin's Kamehameha, the two fough back. After a long struggle, the Eds used a Chaos Emerald to distract Power Prof with "Chaos Sphere". The cousins finished Power prof with the mighty Kaio-Ken X15 Cousins Kamehameha. After which, the Eds trained, while Drew and Corey stared off into the sky. THE CHAOS SAGA During the Chaos Saga, Corey and Drew watched as the Eds trained. But soon saw a giant air ship flying over head! It turned out to be the ship of non other than Doctor Eggman. After the E-Fighters refused to give up the red Chaos Emerald, Eggman launched a group of ten red Super Saibamen. The fighters easilly beat them with ease. Later on, Sonic came to them and warned them of Shadow and Knuckles' test. Eddy and Sonic raced, while the others talked. After the warning, the E-Fighters flew to the area where Sonic told them to go; but felt like they've been punked. But found a floating island! They flew up, and went to take Shadow and Knuckles' test: a fight, to see if they were strong enought to hold the red Chaos Emerald. After a bit of fighting, and using the Kaio-Ken, the three Chaos Fighters (Sonic, Knuckles' and Shadow) used their super forms; and hit Corey into a wall. And after the test was over, Corey came out of the wall, and not knowing the test was over, used a Kaio-Ken X20 Kamehameha. It split the Master Emerald in two, and released Chaos; who stole the two emeralds from them. Ed fough Chaos and soon found himself beating the living snot out of Chaos! But ran out of power befor he could use the "Zapity Zap Zap" attack. Chaos escaped, and everyone went to Tails' house. There, Corey's talent for speed was exposed, as he was placed on the same team as Eddy and Sonic. After defeating the latest Proto Metal Sonic (Created by Eggman) at KaiokenX2, Corey, and the rest of his team, found the next emerald. But Chaos appeared, and stole it. After a long battle between Corey, Eddy and Sonic vs Chaos 4; Corey convinced Eddy to use the KaiokenX20. They completly outpowered Chaos 4, and knocked the emeralds from his grip. Sonic grabbed them, and transformed into Super Sonic. Then defeated Chaos 4. But sadly, he got away. After returning home, they discovered that Chaos 4 defeated all the E Fighters and the Saga Team. Tails and Double-D perfected a Gravity Room, allowing the E Fighters to train. One week later, the Sega Team were training; when Chaos 7 appeared! Being no match for the evil creature, the E Fighters appeared in time. But were still no match for the evil creature; despite the fact they mastered Kaioken x20. However, Corey and Drew used the Master Emerald shards, and transformed into ME Saiyans. This made them somewhat equal to the monster. But after a short fight, Chaos transformed into his perfect form; and outpowered them. And soon their power lowered, due to the ME Saiyan transformation costing so much energy to maintain. Shadow told the others to find the seven emeralds scattered across the island. He, Drew and Corey fought bravely, but were no match for Perfect Chaos. But when the others returned with the seven emeralds, the Eds stepped in to fight; transforming into E Saiyans. Corey and Drew gave the master emerald shards back to Knuckles. The Eds soon overpowered Perfect Chaos. But when Chaos pulled out a massive energy ball, the Eds fired back with their ultimate blast. Drew and Corey called King Kai, and get him to let them speak to the Cul-de-sac kids. Sarah and Jimmy spoke to the losing Eds. But with three words from Nazz, the Eds were filled with confidence. They finally defeated Perfect Chaos. Later on, the Eds started to fight over Nazz. And the team laughed with joy; along with a smile from Shadow. Thus ending the Chaos Saga... THE REVENGE SAGA Eleven months later, Corey was training in the Gravity Room with the other E Fighters. Soon after, the group gained a message from Doctor Eggman. And also Proffesor Utonium! Seeing as the two would most definetly go after the Chaos Emeralds. So the E Fighters split into two teams, and went off to find the emeralds. Soon after, they discovered many robot androids after the emeralds. Using their new moves, they easily defeated the robots and collected four emeralds. But; Mecha Sonic and Mecha Shadow used Chaos Control to go after the two teams. Mecha Sonic read Corey's Team's power levels, and saw them as no threat; until Drew achived full power, and Corey removed his weighted training cape.Corey and Edd, while in Kaioken X20 states fight MEcha Sonic.It is reavealed while in his current form Corey is more powerful then Mecha Sonics base. After a lengthy battle, Mecha Sonic unveils his Overdrive Core and gains the upperhand. Drew and Sonic join the fight, though are defeated along with Edd.Corey, now haveing the Chaos Emeralds, senses the decreased Ki of all of his friends where ever they where, meaning they had lost, uses the Chaos Emeralds combined with his anger to go into a Dark Form as Episode 25 draws to a close. When the next episode begins, Corey takes a small advantage over Super Mecha Sonic, but this advantage soon wanes as the fight drags on, his supply of negative Chaos Energy being cancelled out by his natural positive energy. Corey is left tired and drained. He still holds the Emeralds as Mecha Sonic kicks him into the air and blasts him with his own signature move. This event leads Drew to become a False Super Saiyan for a short period of time. His status was assumed to be dead by everyone, since they did not sense his energy level. However, after almost two episodes, the young Saiyan was revealed to be alive and under the care of someone who looked a lot like Tails. Though she stated her name as "Kilome Teri Prower", due to her resemblance to Tails, and her story, Corey elects to call her "Tailsko", a name that stuck with her. In the next episode, as the remaining heroes along with a newly re-contacted Zach fight the upgraded Mechas, the young Saiyan is forced to more or less watch as his friends are decimated...until he remembers the Chaos Emeralds. Tailsko is revealed to be able to use her psychic powers to heal someone, an ability that can be empowered with the Chaos Emeralds! With Corey healed and made stronger following his near-fatal encounter with Mecha Sonic, he and Tailsko fly directly to the battle, and are just in time from stopping a weak finishing blast from finishing off the other heroes. From there, Corey utilizes his full Zenkai power along with the Kaioken x20, and swiftly defeats Mecha Sonic, shearing off his arms with a redirected Destructo Disc attack. However, Mecha Sonic once more escapes with his innate Chaos Control. After introducing Tailsko and inciting Drew to a rage, Corey trains with his cousins at 100x Earth's Gravity. Afterward, he assists Tailsko in reading the minds of Eggman and Utonium so that Tails can crack their files and find information. While inflitrating Utonium's mind, both fox and Saiyan see the rage in Utonium's heart, and wonder what it could mean. Afterward, Corey, Drew, Tailsko, Tails, Edd, Sonic, and Shadow all participate in some planning. While the Eds fight the newly upgraded Mechas on Angel Island, the heroes prepare to come apart at the seams as the Eds, and later alongside a newly revived Perfect Chaos, are being defeated. It does appear the last two Emeralds will be taken...until Corey and the others in on the plan reveal that the Emeralds on Angel Island are fakes. After the Eds are defeated, the others with the exception of Tailsko (Who is at Peach Creek to take over once Nature Mode loses its effect when the battle goes to the Death Egg), and Tails and Amy (who aren't fighters) go to Angel Island via Chaos Control, and after some preliminary prepartions, raid the Death Egg. Though the heroes are spotted, Corey and his cousins are able to make significant progress to the core of the space station, but are eventually headed off by Mecha Sonic, who goes to his Super form once more. Corey and Drew respond with a Kaioken x20 and Zach with a Galick Energy. Before this, though, Tailsko, being a psychic witness to the events on the Death Egg, senses strong malevolence within Utonium, and warns Corey, who in turn tells her to warn Sonic and his team. As the battle on three fronts begins, Corey's team more or less fights Mecha Sonic with a slight advantage on their end. As the other two groups finish up their fights, Mecha Sonic is blasted into a wall. The Eds come in, using their False Super Saiyan (burst) forms, and seeing that their power was able to destroy Mecha Shadow, Corey and his cousins revert to base. This does not last, however. Mecha Sonic merges his brother's core with his own, transforming into Cyber Mecha Sonic. Corey suffers a flashback of Proto-Metal Sonic, and attacks at Kaioken x20, but is soundly defeated along with his cousins. Later in the same episode, as the Eds are left gravely wounded and the animals are about to be knocked out, the Cousin Trio explodes from the rubble. In Corey's case, he recalls when Edd said that he would continue his studies for when the Earth's peace was restored. The memories of the Eds, who were revealed to be in critical condition by Tailsko, was enough to make the Cousin Trio complete the False Super Saiyan transformation. As Shadow gets the injured heroes and himself off the Death Egg, the Cousin Trio begins a one-sided beatdown of Cyber Mecha Sonic. Even with Cyber Mecha Sonic's super form active, the Cousin Trio still manages to give him a hard time. Corey is used as bait for a blast that would have killed the Saiyans due to suffocation in space, but thanks to a shield, the youngest fighter is able to survive and counter Cyber Mecha Sonic's planet-destroying beam with a Kamehameha. His cousins join in with the Special Beam Cannon and Final Flash, forming their own team finisher, the Triple Finish and blasting Cyber Mecha Sonic through the Death Egg's core, destroying it and him. The Cousin Trio are caught in the explosion of the Death Egg and are knocked out cold and back to base. Helplessly, Corey, along with Zach and Drew, fall to Earth. It seems like they've fallen into a fatal death dive, but Goku comes in, saving them and placing them on the ground. He then teleports out, allowing Tailsko to heal them quickly with all seven Chaos Emeralds. After the celebrations, Corey and Tailsko talk it out. Tailsko tells the Saiyan that she can't stand to worry about him, and thus rejects the idea of dating him. Drew only makes the wounds worse. It is said that Corey trains hard these days to try and forget what had happened during that meeting, but that's only a rumor shared between Drew, Eddy, and any other hero who will listen... THE PPG SAGA Like with all the other saga openings, Corey is training with the Eds--specifically, Edd and Eddy. However, they are training in their normal forms, warming up to train in the gravity room. The two Eds haven't been taking their training so seriously, but all of the Saiyans had been feeling a strange pressure to really start picking up training. Soon, they figure out why: Utonium is still alive, and has created his penultimate creations: the Powerpuff Girls. Drew plans, and soon the group goes to Townsville, with Corey, Drew and Zach eventually encountering what they believe is the mayor, but it is revealed it is an Android duplicate, which Drew kills easily. From there, they fight the newly-created Powerpuff Girls, but after fighting in both base and FSSJ forms, Corey is frozen due to the powers of the creations. Utonium attempts to kill Corey shortly thereafter, using his cousins as psychological shields should Corey attempt to retaliate. Corey backs down, and nearly loses the will to continue on. However, before Utonium can capitalize, to his and his cousins' shock, Utonium is brutally killed by his own creations. Corey is infuriated and disgusted by this, but is unable to do anything. When later confronted about it, Corey states that the three "just really pissed him off". Corey spends some time lying around, and ultimately leaves the group to go train with Goku personally, where he learned to control his Ki, and also learned the Instant Transmission and Spirit Bomb techniques. Returning to the battlefield, he demonstrated his newfound powers by holding off Blossom and Buttercup simultaneously, before bringing his friends back into the battle. After fighting his opponents further, Corey realized they wouldn't win at this rate, and thus informed Drew and Eddy he was going to charge an attack, but needed time to do it. After learning King Kai made the Spirit Bomb and Kaioken, Corey had him open up a telepathic link to the world, so that he could gather energy from the NESF members and the world once more. Eventually, Corey gathered the energy needed, and ordered his friends to get the PPGs into one place so he could bowl them over with the newly created Spirit Bomb. Though he initially had trouble pushing it into them, even as a False Super Saiyan, Corey and Edd together pushed the Spirit Bomb into the PPGs, blowing them up along with most of the city, except the Superschool. With the others, lead by Drew, Corey re-entered the superschool. There, he learned, along with the others, Utonium had thought ahead to the group's attempted destruction attempt. Before a consensus could be reached on what to do about the second Super School, two Death Beams strike down Zach and Drew, leaving everyone shocked. Too shocked to move after seeing Blossom and Buttercup survived, Corey seemed wide open from a Special Beam Cannon attack from the latter. Sonic took the fatal blow instead. Knowing that he'd failed to save everyone with the hedgehog's death, Corey's anger swelled, and he became the first on-screen Super Saiyan in the series. As the others leave, Corey took on Blossom and Buttercup alone, easily overwhelming them. As he continued to fight, Corey was able to see the remaining girls' weakness: their regeneration didn't work as well on broken bones as it did everything else. With this, he proceeded to kill Buttercup and seriously injure Blossom. However, Blossom quickly powered up to her overdrive state, having gotten a Zenkai from Corey's last Kamehameha. Blossom then activated the self-destruct sequence for the Super School, and she and Corey began the final battle. As the battle escalated, Corey continued to take more and more injuries, but he remained standing. Meanwhile, Blossom began to weaken. Corey told Blossom that her title meant nothing against the group's effort, and began to take the upperhand once more, eventually killing her with the Fire Release: Napalm Spiral. Corey managed to teleport back to the others with Instant Transmission. Afterwards, the group mourned the loss of Sonic. However, when Tailsko talked about everyone's mental state, Corey realized he'd forgotten about one last thing Goku had told him about: the location of Kame House; the location of the Dragon Radar--which still worked after centuries. From there, Corey and Tailsko gathered the group together (except Amy) and gathered the Dragonballs. Drew wished for the return of Townsville, while Corey made the wish to revive Sonic and all of Utonium's victims that weren't pure evil. A couple of months later, Corey watches his friends train, excluded because he could go Super Saiyan and the others couldn't at that point in time. Zukai and Brandon land, and after explaining the history of the Saiyans, tell them of the Changeling Wars. Asking if his Super Saiyan transformation would make a difference, Corey transforms, only to be shocked to see Zukai could do the same with less effort. The Super Saiyans do battle after Brandon reveals Corey and Zukai aren't the only existing Super Saiyans in the universe. Corey is easily and swiftly defeated, citing that the Saiyans out in space are no joke. Deciding to leave Earth in the hands of the Eds, Corey and his cousins leave to go to the space war. Category:SAIYAN